As Ticklish As Her Dunkle
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to "Prompt 6: Stop Being So Crabby". Ink is still having trouble opening the portal to the original timeline and gets frustrated. Frisk, knowing he's doing his best, takes it upon herself to cheer him up and get some ticklish payback for the other day. :) Done as a request for guest viewer Bijuu lord. :)


**Bijuu lord asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. Ink!Sans belongs to Myebi on DeviantArt (Myebi is also known as comyet on Tumblr). I own nothing.**

 **A/N: This story is the sequel to the prompt I wrote called "Prompt 6: Stop Being So Crabby". I suggest you read that one first before this one. :)**

* * *

 **As Ticklish As Her Dunkle**

Ink let out a frustrated sigh as he was still having no luck on getting a portal back to the original timeline open. Frisk watched him, looking sad, but she was also understanding.

With another sigh, Ink put away his paintbrush. "I'm so sorry, Frisk," he said. "I still can't get a portal to your timeline open. Your family must be worried sick about you by now."

She placed a hand on his hand. "It's okay, Ink," she said, knowing he was trying his hardest. "You can try again later, right?"

The artistic skeleton sighed. "Yes," he said. "But probably not until tomorrow."

Normally, Frisk would have been upset, but she remembered she had promised Ink she wouldn't be crabby about being stuck here. He had been a very patient and gracious host to her and had been trying hard to get her back to her timeline. "Okay, then," she said.

Ink looked at her. "You've probably gotten tired of being stuck here with me," he said.

She shook her head. "No," she said honestly. "I really don't mind and you've been gracious to me for letting me stay with you."

He smiled at her, gently ruffling her hair. "You're way too kind to an ol' sack of bones like me, kiddo," he said.

Frisk giggled and hugged him. "You're not an old sack of bones," she said. "You're just another version of my dunkle Sans."

Ink smiled again, returning her hug. "Well, I'll try again tomorrow," he promised, his smile dropping a little bit.

The young girl noticed. "Ink, don't be upset," she said sadly. She didn't like seeing anyone upset.

He gently ruffled her hair again, giving her a smile before moving over to one of his many easels and taking out some colored pencils, drawing on the easel to create a picture of Snowdin. Frisk recognized it to be from her timeline and smiled, feeling a bit better as she watched him color in the picture, soon finishing it and then sitting on the couch, feeling a bit better.

Frisk then watched Ink remove the blue hoodie that was tied around his waist and set it aside before putting his art supplies to the side too and leaning back onto the couch, feeling a bit tired. "Ink? Are you okay?" Frisk asked.

He nodded, smiling at her before closing his eyes. Frisk looked at his paint supplies that he placed on the table, being careful not to touch them as she examined them before admiring the giant paintbrush.

Seeing the paintbrush made her remember how Ink had used it to tickle her a few days ago and she now stood up with a grin, going back over to Ink and carefully reaching forward before suddenly poking his ribs.

Ink opened his eyes and jerked so hard that Frisk jumped in surprise. She pulled her hands back and watched him curiously as he shook his head to wake up. "Sorry, kiddo," he said, but before he could say more, Frisk poked his ribs again, making him flinch again. "Easy, that's a bit tender there."

The young girl had a feeling he wasn't being truthful with her and she grinned. "You mean it's _sansitive,"_ she said with a giggle.

Ink chuckled a bit at the pun, but before he could stop her, Frisk pounced on him and her fingers began wiggling onto his ribs, making him yelp before he began laughing.

"Frisk! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" He pleaded, but she just grinned wider.

"You're ticklish too!" She exclaimed. "Just like Dunkle Sans!"

Ink squirmed and grabbed hold of Frisk around her sides, but she was tickling him so much that he couldn't find the strength to lift her away from him as she tickled his ribs and sides before going for his stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ink laughed. "KIDDO! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Nuh-uh!" She said, giggling. "Payback!"

Ink felt Frisk's hands slip under his shirt and fingers wiggled right onto the bone, which resulted in his laughter growing louder and squirming harder before he managed to lift Frisk up away from him and hold her above him as if they were playing the game 'airplane'. As he got his breath back, Ink looked up at the young girl, who was grinning and giggling. "So that was payback, huh?" He asked, grinning as she giggled more.

Ink chuckled. "Thanks, kiddo," he said honestly.

She looked at him. "For what?" She asked.

"For the _rib-tickling_ experience," he said, grinning wider as she giggled harder at the pun. "I needed a good laugh."

"Me too," Frisk agreed as she then snuggled into his arms before looking up at him. "Um, is…is…it…?"

Knowing what she was going to ask, he chuckled. "You can cuddle with me," he said. "Just no tickles. I know I'm as ticklish as your dunkle Sans."

The young girl giggled again, but nodded in agreement, placing her head on his chest as she settled down and to her surprise, Ink took his hoodie and placed it over her like a blanket. Smiling, she snuggled into his side more and closed her eyes, feeling him stroke her head gently. "Hang in there, Frisk," Ink said gently. "I'll be able to get that portal open. Somehow."

She nodded sleepily. "I know," she said. "Because you never break a promise. Just like…," she yawned a little. "Dunkle Sans," she finished her sentence before falling asleep.

Ink smiled at the compliment before he closed his eyes and fell asleep too, holding the young girl protectively, once again vowing he'd get her home soon.

* * *

 **There will be a sequel to this one. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
